Puzzle Pieces
by Vegorott
Summary: Living in different houses and hiding from everyone, Justin Law thought his life would no longer have true excitement ever again. Till one day he hears a believed dead man's voice in his earphones and now he has to travel around the world, gathering items and putting together a puzzle larger than he could have ever imagined. Rated T for Language, violence and sexual references.
1. Waking Up

Truthfully this idea came to me out of nowhere and I decided to write it for you guys to enjoy my crazy and unique brain.

Don't worry, Unknown Regions will be finished and...I have another (cute) idea for Justin...^.^'' I just can't leave him alone.

Somewhat manga based.

Warnings will be provided at the beginning of each chapter.

Warning: Light language, violence...and a messed up Justin.

* * *

**_You will worship me...obey me...only me. No one else cares for you...they wish for you to leave this world in little tiny pieces. Only I will protect you and only I will never allow your life to end._**

He woke up violently, trembling and covered in a cold sweat that dripped down his bare back. He couldn't control his breathing and his heart pounded against his chest, threatening to break through the skin. He looked down at his hands, he clenched them and then relaxed them, making sure that he could still feel. He took his hands and ran them through his hair, feeling the soft, short threads tickle his fingers. He shifted his body and removed the hand that was on his chest when he was asleep and now was resting on his lap. He tossed off the warm blanket that covered his lower half and climbed out of the two person bed. He stretched his lean body and felt his shoulders pop. He only wore pants and he searched the floor for his other articles of clothing. He found them, slipped them on and was about to exit the room when the person on the bed spoke.

"One night thing, huh?" The person asked and sat up, showing his own exposed chest. "You're different from the other one night stands I've been with." The man in the bed stated. "Other people just have sex and leave in the morning like you are, but you refused the sex part and went to sleep." The person scratched his head and his brown hair got even messier. "Since you're so different from the rest, could I at least get to know your name before you leave?"

He pressed his hand against the door frame and thought about it for a silent second. He took in a deep breath, shrugged and answered the man on the bed without turning his head.

"Justin...Justin Law." He walked out of the room and left the small house.

_xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx_

Justin took in a deep breath of autumn air, winter will be coming in two short months. Perhaps he should try to get his own home. The blonde pulled out earphones from a pouch in his robe and placed them in his ears, a sigh of relief left his lips when the familiar loud bass of his music cut out the sounds of the rest of the world. Several months have passed since the dreaded fight on the moon where he lost his sanity and a fight with a man named Stein and a woman named Marie. He pushed aside the memory of what happened after the battle and he began to walk. The young man passed by short buildings and ignored nice people that waved, smiled and said hello to him. Justin has been living in this small town for over a month, no one had ever even attempted to question who he is or what his past is. His sleeping arrangements have been of him convincing women and the occasional man to take him to their house and allow him to either sleep on their couch or bed, he's gotten lucky so far and hasn't ended up with any sex-crazed maniacs. The guillotine couldn't stand the trusting smiles anymore and he started going down an alleyway that was cut off from the bright sunlight.

"Hey buddy, what you up to?" A large man cut off the blonde's path in the ally. Justin didn't respond and only stared past the man. The stranger stepped forward and pulled out a small blade. "Take off that robe, don't struggle and no one gets hurt." He threatened. The blonde stood still, no physical reaction at all but his brain ran uncontrollable thoughts. "Get started." The man said. He held the small blade an inch away from Justin's face.

"Get that knife away from me and we'll see how long you live." The young man said loud enough to just be heard, his face staying emotionless

"What are you going to do? You're just a damn twig."

"Try to attack me, I would love to watch you squirm in agony." The man stumbled slightly. He shook his head, let out a shout and lunged the weapon forward. Justin smirked and stepped to the side. He held out his arm and a blade shot out through his robe. The smaller man chopped down on the attacker's arm, his lips formed into a demonic smile. The limb was cut clean off and it landed on the ground with a soft thump. The attacker held the stump that used to be his arm and let out a blood curdleing scream. The blonde laughed at the man's agony and picked the man off his feet by the front of his shirt. "I told you to go away, didn't I? I told you. Now I'm going to rip your soul out and eat it."

"W-What the hell are you?" The attacker gasped, tears of pain and horror slide down his reddened cheeks.

"I'm a guillotine blade. I'm an ex-death scythe. I'm an executioner. I'm just trying to survive." Justin stated. "And I'm going to have you as a nice meal." The blonde took the arm with the blade and slit the man's throat. Justin dropped the body and felt the blood of the other man splattered across his pale face. He watched the body below him disappear and a red soul was left floating in the air where the attacker once was. "A kishin egg? Didn't see that coming." Justin said sarcastically and held the soul with the tips of his fingers. He cocked his head and popped the soul in to his mouth, swallowing it whole. The guillotine bent down and grabbed the man's wallet and put it on his robe, along with several others of other men he's killed. Justin straightened up and continued his walk. Several hours later, his stomach growled and he felt a pinch of pain. "Guess souls aren't enough to please my appetite." The young man said to himself.

* * *

It feels wierd to write Justin like this...but I like it. New things excite me!

Don't worry, they'll be more excitement as the story goes on...hopefully...

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	2. Eating In

Time for crazy Justin to return in chapter 2.

Warning: Language

* * *

Justin entered a building that housed a restaurant. The building was small, just like everything else that was in the town. The restaurant had twenty different shades of blue everywhere except for the cherry red booths and stools that stood next to a bar.

_Looks like everything in this town isn't small._

The guillotine noticed several large men that sat together at a large table that took up half the space of the restaurant as he sat down in a booth, feeling the strange plastic rub against his back and rear. He tried to look and read the small laminated menu, but he kept looking over it and at the table of men that spoke loudly, cursed widely and drank enough to kill a grown elephant.

**_I bet those souls would go lovely with that man's from the alleyway_**

"How can I 'elp ya sugar?" A thin woman walked up to the young man. She leaned a hand on the blonde's shoulder, the light touch snapped Justin back into reality.

"Pardon?"

"What'cha want to eat?" The woman asked. Justin had looked at the menu, but his brain was too busy focusing on the other men.

"Um...surprise me..." The young man handed the plastic menu to the woman and she only smiled, leaving him after blowing a bubble as big as her head.

"I blew 'em all to hell and back!" The largest man on the group shouted. The woman came back with a plate filled with pancakes and eggs and set it down in front of the blonde with a shy smile.

**_Those men are a burden to this world, go eat them. You can handle another day without food._**

"Shut up!" Justin snapped at the voice. He didn't notice the restaurant going completely silent or the woman running away in fear, he only watched the men stand up and walk over to him.

"What was that, small-fry?" The biggest of the group asked with a snarl.

"I didn't say anything to you." Justin answered truthfully.

"You talkin' to yourself?"

"I'm not speaking to myself."

"Got an imaginary friend?"

"He isn't imaginary." The guillotine noticed the irritation that crossed the large man's face and the worry on the others.

"You're a messed up son-of-a-bitch."

"And so are you." Justin stated with a blank face. The young man didn't react at all when the larger man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of his seat.

"You're new 'ere, ain't ya?" The large man growled, his face only several inches away from Justin's.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it already so I can eat." Justin couldn't hold back a laugh when the man tossed him back in his seat and his face was burning red. "I see someone's got a little thing for men." The young man sang.

"N-No I don't!" The man stuttered, his cheeks redder. The other men that had followed him had their own faces red, but from holding back laughter.

"That stutter and blush says otherwise." Justin chuckled, standing himself back up.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" The man cursed and swung a fist. The blonde smirked and easily dodged the punch.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to hit on me?" Justin cocked his head.

"Go to hell!" The man swung and he again, missed.

"If you have sexual frustrations, why don't you take it out on one of the men that follow you around." The guillotine stated, bobbing back and forth to dodge the punches from the other man. "Or have you done that already?" Justin stopped moving for a second to hold his stomach, he had started to laugh too hard and it began to hurt. The angered man finally got contact and Justin flew across the room, landing and smashing a table that a young family sat at. The husband, wife and small child screamed and ran away.

"What'cha gotta say now punk!" The man spat. He stumbled back when the only noise he heard from the blonde, was insane laughter. Justin slowly stood up, pulled out a large splinter of wood in his shoulder and continued his laugh.

"That was a good hit, I'll give you that." Justin's laugh stopped and his smile was slapped off his face. "Now it's my turn."

"Stop!" The waitress from earlier begged. She stepped between the two men. "E-Elie, please. Please go back to your table, I'll take care of the young man."

"I-"

"Please." The man named Elie muttered several things and went back to the large table, the other men following without a second thought.

"We're not done yet!" Justin shouted. He stopped when a soft hand was placed on his chest.

"Please leave." The woman said, her voice was shaking. Justin opened his mouth to protest. "You don't 'ave to go home, but you can't be here. Please, we just want peace."

"You say please too many times." The blonde murmured and left the building, gritting his teeth when he heard shouts from Elie. Justin wished he could just go in there and kill them all, but he has to stay low on the radar.

"_Next time, just kick their asses._" A voice said in his head.

"Giriko?"

* * *

Bum, bum, BUM!

Looks like a certain saw is going to join this story.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	3. Giriko's Problem

Guess who's back...back again? Giriko's back. Hide your friends!

I just had to. ^3^

Warning: Language

* * *

Justin shook his head in disbelief, this couldn't be. Giriko? He must be going back into insanity again in order to be hearing a dead man's voice...but _he's_ alive and walking...why can't he be...but...how...no

"_The one and only._" The voice said again, being heard above the loud music playing in Justin's headphones.

"You're not here." The young man muttered.

"_Turn your head jackass and you'll see me!_" Giriko's voice snapped.

"Okay, I'm only doing this to prove myself wrong." Justin stated under his breath. He didn't bother wondering why he had to announce that out loud. "I'm going to look and see nothi-" The guillotine let out a shout and stumbled back, almost landing on his rear. "Giriko!" He screamed. No one paid attention to the man's outburst, assuming he'd just meet someone he knew, random shouts of names was common in this area.

"_Now do you believe me?_" Justin felt his heart racing a thousand miles an hour and his body trembled without any control, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. But he knew it was there. Giriko.

The man had his arms crossed and was tapping a foot impatiently. He looked the same before the battle in the book. Baggy jeans, fluffy hooded jacket, purple shirt, chain necklace and that hair that defied gravity with its blade shaped spikes. The only odd thing about him was; Justin was able to see through him and people were walking through him without a second thought as they continued their own conversations...he was a ghost?

The blonde shook his head again and began walking away from the other man. Giriko's laugh filled his ears and without looking Justin knew he was being followed by the faded man. Not a single word left the young man's lips, as he passed the nice strangers, ignored their smiles again and listening to insults the saw threw at the people. The guillotine entered the ally he had been in earlier, he stopped walking and turned around with his eyes shut.

"When I open my eyes, you will not be there." Justin said and did so, letting out a loud groan when he saw Giriko standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"_It didn't work did it?_" The saw said with his lower lip sticking out in mockery.

"I'm insane, I'm officially insane!" Justin cried, holding his head.

"_You've always been insane priest, when did that change?_" The other man chuckled.

"You're dead! Your soul exploded!"

"_And you're supposed to be dead too and here you are walking around in this little boring, shitty town._" Giriko protested.

"I...no...no, I don't have to explain myself to a ghost." Justin stated.

"_I'm not a ghost, dumbass._"

"Then what are you!?"

"_A while ago I placed a small part of my soul in your earphones, just in case something were to happen to_ _me_." Justin touched his earphones and took one out. "_When my soul 'exploded' I pulled an Arachne and I put it in several objects._" The blonde was only able to hear Giriko in one ear. He was in his earphones, not his head and the blonde was thankful. "_But I was only able to put it in none living things and the objects are spread out across the world._" The saw finished explaining.

"So...you're in my earphones...you've been in my earphones this whole time!?" The guillotine shouted the last part.

"Hey, hey, hey! _I just woke up after your little fight in the restaurant. Nice jokes by the way, didn't think you had it in you._" Giriko chuckled. "_'Sexual frustrations'? You got that from me didn't ya? I knew I rubbed off on you while we were with Noah._"

"What do you want Giriko? You wouldn't be harassing me without a reason." Justin asked.

"_Didn't you listen to a word I just said!? I told you I'm spread out across the world!_"

"And..."

"_I need your help._" Giriko murmured, not proud to be admitting it.

"Wait...then that means you want me to..."

"_Go travel the world and collect my pieces, like a gigantic puzzle._"

"Now, why would I do that?" Justin crossed his arms

"_Do you want me to leave you alone?"_ Giriko asked._ "When all the items are put together my soul will combine and a new body will form. I'll be able to walk away and you can continue your worthless life._"

"Are you stuck with me unless I gather all the objects?"

"_Yep, and I'll annoy the hell out of you if you refuse. Keeping you up at night, inappropriate comments on everything-"_

"Fine, I'll do it! Where's the first thing?" The guillotine snapped.

"_Remember that man you fought with? He's wearing a necklace and-"_

"Really?" To the saw's surprise the younger man smiled. "Time for some revenge." Justin chuckled.

* * *

Time for a very large scavenger hunt.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	4. Eli's Necklace

Time to start a world wide scavenger hunt!

Warining: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

"_So, What's the plan_?" Giriko asked.

"I don't need to tell you, you wouldn't be able to help aynways." Justin responded in a whispear.

The young man peeked his head out from behind a building that stood next to the resturant, Giriko was leaning against the wall that faced the street.

"_Are you looking through me_?" The saw asked. Justin nodded. "_That's weird shit priest_." The blonde glared up at the translusent man. "_Well, it is_." As Giriko made his statement, Justin ducked back behind the wall. Giriko had seen that the other man had moved and turned his head toward the resturant, he smirked when he saw a familiar shapped large man exit. "There's out man, now what?"

"Shush." The blonde snapped and stepped lightly out from his hideing place.

"_Shush!? No one else can hear me_!" Giriko shouted. "_Yo, fatass! McMuffin top_!" The saw began cursing at the large man Justin was walking softly behind. "_Go eat another pile of shit you call your lunch!"_ The guillotine bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling at the idiot that walked right next to him. "_Turn around dumbass! You've got a scrawny little bastard following you_!" Justin rolled his eyes and a large sigh of releif left his lips as the man he was following entered a home. "_I bet we'll walk in on him mastur_-"

"Can you just stop talking!?"

"_No_." Justin let out a groan and opened the door to the house.

"What the hell are you doin' in ma house!?"

"_That man has quite the accent, funny sounding fellow._"

"Will you shut up!?" The blonde snapped at both men.

"You're in my home! You 'ave no right to talk to me like that!"

"_You're in my home! Blah, blah, blah._"

"Get out!" Eli demanded.

"Give me the necklace." Justin muttered and held out a hand.

"What?"

"I will leave when you give me the necklace." The blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Hell no! Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." The blonde chuckled.

"_Let's get ready to rummble!_" Justin smirked at Giriko's comment and clenched his fists, blades shooting out of his lower arms.

"W-What are you!?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" The guillotine asked. He shrugged and held out his hand again. "Last chance, give me the necklace or get ready to lose your soul." Justin's smile vanished when Eli's response was flipping him 'the bird'. "Your death wish." The blonde took a step forward and swung his arm. The man let out a yelp and fell back, seeing the blade only inches from his face.

"_Strike one._"

Justin ignored Giriko and chopped down, but the scared man rolled away and the blonde got his arm stuck in the ground.

"_Strike two._"

The guillotine yanked his arm out of the floor and looked around for the man. He smirked when he found the man who had threatened and thrown him across the room, curled up in a corner and tears streaming down his cheeks.

**_Time for another soul Justin...this one looks like it'll be nice and ripe..._**

"Where's Mr. Tough guy now!? Who's a small-fry!? Who's gonna die!?" Justin started laughing and sliced his arm down, his laughing harder when he felt the blade go through flesh and bone. Eli's head rolled away from his body and the blonde slammed his foot down toward it, but it evaporated before he made contact. Justin stopped his laughter and his breathing slowed. "Too bad."

"_Strike three, he's out._"

"Yep." Justin walked away from the floating soul and went into the kitchen.

"_What are you doing? The soul's still there._"

"I'll eat it later, first I need real food."

"_You're going to raid his fridge?_"

"He's dead, I don't think he cares." The young man stated and pulled out a large pile of food, leaving the fridge almost empty.

"_Damn, got enough there?_"

"Shut up and let me eat in peace."

"_Whatever, I'm going to go figure out where the next part of me is at._" Giriko went to a wall and sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. The see-through man closed his eyes and a soft hum left his lips.

"Good, the sooner the better." Justin said and shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

After he finished eating, the young man went over to the corner where he had killed Eli and found a silver necklace lying on the ground. He crouched down and grabbed the piece of jewelry.

"Such a little thing and it holds a piece of someone's soul." The young man said to himself. "Hopefully there aren't many of you."

_**If there's a lot...maybe there'll be more people to kill and more souls to eat...**_

Justin grinned widely and grabbed the soul next to him with a tight grip.

"I like the sound of that." He chuckled and ate the soul with one gulp.

* * *

There goes Eli.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^.^


	5. First Stop

I'm dying on this story...but I will finish this!

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

Justin had ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for Giriko to finish...whatever it was he was doing.

_**It's time to eat...that human food is worthless...it doesn't satisfy your true cravings...forget this stupid quest...destroy the necklace...end this and eat!**_

_"Morning sunshine._" Justin opened his barley opened his eyes and found Giriko inches from his face.

"Holy-" The guillotine rolled over in shock, going through the saw and falling off the couch, landing on the ground. Giriko flipped over on the couch, landing on his back and held his stomach as he laughed. "What in the world is wrong with you!?" Justin snapped, standing himself up and patting the dust off his robe.

"_I got bored waiting, so I thought it would be funny to pull a little prank._" The ghost saw stated.

"It wasn't funny." Justin muttered.

"_Oh get over it you cry baby, I know where the next piece is at." _Giriko said.

"Where, I would love to get this done...and over...with..." Justin's sentence trailed off as he grabbed the necklace that was on the end table. He held it in front of his face...one simple throw and Giriko would be gone...he could go on with his life...

"_Earth to Justin, we're going to_ _Japan_."

"Japan? How are we supposed to get there?" The annoyed voice made Justin snap out of his thoughts.

"_That's your job._" Giriko stated. Justin looked back down at the necklace in his hand, without thinking he slipped the chain over his head. He actually missed the feeling of something metal on his neck.

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll come up with something."

xxXxx xxXxx

"_This is going to be fun, I can't wait to see this."_ Giriko chuckled. The two of them entered an airport that was near the area they had been at. "_I'll look around for someone." _Justin nodded in response and walked over to the waiting area. He sat down in one of the plastic covered seats, crossing his legs as he waited and watched the saw move around the waiting area. Giriko would be standing halfway into the person and read the tickets they had in their hands, after what seemed like forever he finally chuckled and waved his hands madly. "_He's going!" _He shouted. Justin growled softly, didn't Giriko know he didn't have to shout to be heard by him?

Justin got up from his seat and started walking, calmly, over towards the man Giriko insisted on waving his arms madly next to. Justin wished he could slap or more likely punch, the saw to get him to stop his stupidity. When he got close he faked a stumble and landed a hand on one of the large man shoulder's. The guillotine bit his tongue to make his eyes water.

"Sir...sir please help!" Justin gasped.

"Are you okay?" The man asked kindly.

"Help, please...my wife and kids..." The blonde put a hand over his stomach and groaned.

"Where are they?" The man grabbed Justin's hands and swung his arm over his shoulder. He used his other hand to hold up the blonde against him.

"In the alley..."

"Let's go, everything's going to be fine." The man half carried the young man and went off towards the back exit.

"Thank you...sir." Justin turned his head and glared at Giriko, the saw was walking next to them and laughing.

"_You sound so stupid. 'Help, please...my wife and kids'."_ The blonde didn't respond and helped hold open the door as they exited, followed by a still chuckling saw.

"Here?" The man looked back and forth.

"Yes, exactly were I want you."

"What?" Justin pulled himself out of the man's arm and yanked it behind his back, making him hiss in pain.

"_Kill him! Kill him!" _Giriko cheered with a chuckle.

"Shut up Giriko!" The blonde snapped.

"_Slit that bastard's throat!" _The saw continued.

"Oh God, I have a psycho...I'm going to die!" The man cried. He stopped when Justin pulled harder on his arm.

"You shut up too, just give me your ticket and you won't get hurt." The man nodded and used his other hand to hand the blonde holding him his ticket to Japan. "Thank you and..."

"_H__ey Justin, dude's got a red soul." _Giriko stated.

"You can see souls? Only certain meisters can do that." The man let out another whimper, fearing the worst.

"_I am dead, I guess I can see through people like they can see through me."_

_**Looks like it's time for another soul...kill him**_** Justin...**

"With pleasure." Justin chuckled and spun the man around with a harsh jerk to his arm, before the man could cry out, the guillotine removed his head with a single swipe of his bladed arm.

"_That was quick."_ Giriko commented.

"Let's just go get the next piece." The blonde stated and ate the floating soul in one gulp.

* * *

I'm going to keep going with this story, I like the idea. But I'm going through major writer's block at the moment.


	6. Plane Rides

Alright, let's start this scavenger hunt!

Warning: Giriko being himself...

* * *

"_Damn, that woman is popping out of her shirt!" _Giriko commented. He sat on his knees in the seat next to Justin. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and tapped his foot in annoyance. He'd just gone through a nightmare of exchanging money, dodging security and trying to get on to this plane with the I.D. he stole from the man he had killed, all the guillotine wanted to do was relax. "_I see the man next to her is thinking the same thing, you sick bastard._" The ghost saw chuckled. Justin tapped his foot faster and louder, if Giriko wasn't already dead, he'd be hanging out of the plane by his toenails right now.

_**Just listen to me...get ride of the earphones and necklace...everything will be over...**_

"Please turn off all electronics, we are about to depart." A voice said. Justin let out a sigh, not wanting to remove his earphones. Sure he had to deal with listening to Giriko being...well...Giriko, but he still had his music. Reluctantly, he removed the plugs and turned off the music player. The young man shoved the items into his sleeve and leaned back in his seat, wanting to be off this plane with all of his being. He turned his eyes and found Giriko opening and closing his mouth rabidly, Justin knew the nasty and rude things he said. There was one upside to losing his music, all he had to do was close his eyes and he didn't have to deal with the crazy saw for the next several hours.

Justin didn't realize how tired he was till after waking up he found that they were about to land in fifteen minutes, he let out a groan as he sat up straight in his seat. The blonde felt his back pop multiple times and he cracked his neck, seeing what Giriko was doing. The older man had his face inches from the window and he stared at the odd shaped clouds they passed, excitement in his eyes. Justin didn't say anything and spent the rest of the flight watching the other passengers and wondering where the next piece was at and how many more long flights he was going to have to suffer through.

"Thank you for traveling, have a nice day." The woman stated with a false smile as Justin left the plane. He waited at the luggage area, not exactly sure what the man's suitcase looked like. All he needed was to see the name of the bag, or just take someone else's, either will do. After twenty minutes of scanning the bags and seeing through the corner of his eye he saw Giriko going through other bags as well, he gave up. The blonde grabbed a random large bag and dragged it behind him, thankful the true owner wasn't there and didn't realize their luggage was missing till it was too late and Justin was calling for a cab.

"Taxi!" He shouted. Giriko hopped in front of him and waved his arms then pointed to his ears. "In a minute." Justin said softly. The saw crossed his arms and pouted, making the young man smile at his annoyance. A yellow car pulled up next to Justin, the trunk popped open and he tossed the bag into it, slamming the trunk shut. The guillotine climbed into the car, Giriko was already in and was making strange faces at the taxi driver.

"Where are you going?" The driver asked in a thick accent. Then it hit the young man, Giriko never told him specifically where in Japan they were heading. Justin looked at the older man, the saw crawled over him and pointed to a sticker that was on the window.

"Hiroshima Peace Memorial Museum..." Justin read the words, having to squint in order to read the English. Giriko nodded and sat back down, continuing his game of mocking the driver. "Thank you." The blonde said after a surprising short drive to a large building, he pulled out some of the money he had changed and handed some of it to the man. Since he didn't hear any complaints, he assumed he'd given the right amount. Grabbing the stolen suitcase, Justin pushed past a large crowd of chattering people and somehow made it past the front gate after buying a ticket into the museum. The blonde went into one of the bathrooms, thankful it was empty and leaned his back against one of the walls and let out a deep breath. Justin grabbed his earphones and put them in, turning on his music.

"W_ell, wasn't that just insane?" _Giriko asked as soon as the music player was turned on.

"You just walked through people, it was easy for you." Justin snapped.

_"True, but it was fun seeing you trying not to kill every single one of them._" The guillotine rolled his eyes in response and unzipped the suitcase. "_Nice."_ Apparently the person who owned this bag was more concerned about food than clothing. Half of the bag was chips and sugar filled snacks, the only clothing in there was a tuxedo outfit.

"This'll work nice, I need to change anyway." Justin stated and pulled out the clothing. "Be right back." The blonde said, as if Giriko could go anywhere.

"_I miss being able to eat._" Giriko whined and waited for the younger man. Justin retuned to the area, wearing the black and white outfit, earphones and necklace still in place though. "_You look like a spy."_ The saw commented.

"I could get used to this." Justin stated and adjusted his tie, the clothing was a little big for him but it wasn't that noticeable.

"_You'd think it'd be bigger, with all this shit in the bag."_

"Must have a fast metabolism." The blonde said and went through the bag, grabbing the cash and eating some food before heading out of the bathroom, leaving the suitcase for some lucky person to find later.

"_Alright, let's see if I can find...there he is!"_ Giriko pointed to a large security guard standing next to several depressing looking pictures. Justin only raised an eyebrow in questioning. "_That bracelet he has on, that's the next piece."_

"What's up with you and jewelry?" The blonde muttered, not catching anyone notice from the quiet statement.

"_I like bling."_

"I'm going to kill you after I bring you back to life." Justin said softy and headed in the direction of the large man.

"_You know you wouldn't have the heart to do that."_ Giriko chuckled.

_**If only he**_** knew...**

* * *

Great, Giriko's next piece just has to be on a security guard.


	7. Knock Him Out

ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic, I love you right now. So I did something a little special in this chapter just for you ^.^

* * *

Justin walked over to the bored, standing next to the security guard that he needed to steal from and stared at the pictures. With most people seeing pictures of burning and crying children and women would bring a tear to their eye or some sorrow in their chest, but the young man was too busy trying to figure out what to do.

"_Got any brilliant ideas yet?"_ Giriko asked, leaning his back against the wall. The guillotine responded with a shake of his head. "_You could seduce the guard then knock him out cold and run away with the bracelet._" The blonde made a face of disgust and shook his head again, but the ghost saw continued._ "Now, all we need is a wig, a dress, and some lipstick."_ Giriko counted off the things with his fingers then began to laugh.

"You disgust me." Justin muttered quietly. The guard looked at the smaller man with an eyebrow arched and Justin didn't move or react at all, making the man believe he was just hearing things.

"_Well, I don't see you coming up with something." _The blonde ignored the ghost and felt a strange vibration coming from his jacket pocket. He reached inside of the jacket and held a small cell phone in his hand. The screen read 'Little Bro'. Justin turned away from the phone when he felt a light tap on the shoulder.

"Wife, mother or child?" The guard asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"Usually a grown man in a tux ignores a call from his cellphone of it's either his wife, mother or child calling." The man explained.

"Oh...yeah...wife's been calling me all day." Justin stated and put the phone back in the pocket.

"Being away from home tends to make the wife want to call you all the time, my back pocket is still going off from the texts and calls from my gal."

"_Nobody gives a damn." _Giriko stated and raised his middle finger towards the man. Justin wanted to elbow the saw in the gut, but instead he only smiled kindly at the guard.

"My wife's only calling because my son misses me."

"_Son? Justin, you know you have to have sex in order to have one of those, right?" _The ghost saw stated.

"Business man?" Justin smiled for real as an idea formed right then and there.

"Actually I'm a survey taker."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm here in Japan to ask English speaking workers how they feel in their careers."

"_You totally just pulled that out of your ass." _Giriko stated. Justin put both hands behind his back and spelled out 'shut up' with them. "_I know sign language too." _He muttered.

"Would you mind if I asked you a couple questions? I have a camera crew and others in the back. They're probably thinking I got distracted by all of this artwork and forgot about the survey for channel 5 news."

"_Lies! Lies I tell you!"_ The saw broke out in loud laughter that made Justin's ears sting, it was louder than his music. The blonde reached up and removed his earphones, he'll live without his music for a while.

"Channel 5? Let me go tell my boss-"

"No need to worry, I already took care of it." Justin grabbed the large man's arm and started leading him towards a door that said 'Emergency Exit'.

"Let me put in the code so the alarm won't go off." As the man pressed several buttons, Giriko stepped through the door then poked his head back in.

"_Here's Johnny!"_ he shouted and started laughing. Justin glared at the saw that only he could see. The guard opened the door and motioned for Justin to go out first.

"Wait, where's the crew?" The man asked, the door closing behind him with a loud slam.

"Giriko, what does his soul look like?" Justin ignored the man's question.

"_It's pure, almost as pure as yours before you went insane."_

"Great." The blonde sighed. "I can't kill him, but I can knock him out."

"What's going on? Where's the crew, the van that says channel 5 on it?" Justin bent down and grabbed a brick off the ground and smashed it across the guard's head.

"_Well...you did the knock him out part of the plan..."_ Giriko said as Justin removed the man's bracelet and slipped it on to his own wrist.

"Shut up Giriko, we need to get out of here. Where's the next piece?"

"I don't know, I need a minute." The ghost saw answered.

"Dang it Giriko." Justin muttered. "Now I need to get a new taxi and go straight back to the airport before anyone notices the guard's gone." He sighed.

"_You signed up for this."_

"I did not!" The guillotine snapped. "You forced me into this!"

"_Oops, guess I forgot."_

"I'm going to kill you when I bring you back."

* * *

And after a long time, new chapter, yay!


	8. Leaving Japan

I'm going to get this and Over Protecting done, you guys have been waiting way too long for these stories.

* * *

Justin gasped for air inside of a dark alley, putting a hand over his chest to calm his heart beat.

_**Should've just killed the man...eat his nice, large, innocent soul...**_

"Shut up." The blonde snapped at the voice in his head.

_"I didn't say anything_."

"Not you Giriko." Just muttered and finally caught his breath. "I can't believe they found his body so fast."

"_Who were you talking to?"_

"No one, let's just get out of here and get your next piece." Justin said and started walking. Giriko hopped in front of him and the guillotine expected himself to be able to walk through him, but he stumbled back after walking straight into him.

"_You...you didn't go through."_ The ghost saw patted his own chest.

"It's probably because I'm wearing three parts, I have the earphones, necklace and bracelet on." Justin stated, but the other man didn't listen and tried to not put his hand through the wall of a building and failed.

_**Just drop the pieces and leave...**_

"No!"

"_What!? I just wanted to see if it worked!"_

"Not you Giriko!"

"_Who the hell are you talking to then!?"_

"No one!" Justin insisted and tried to walk past the larger man, but Giriko grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall. The saw trapped the blonde with both of his arms next to the young man's head.

"_If you don't tell me, I'll just go in your head and figure out on my own." _Giriko growled.

"The clown." Justin stated, glaring up at the brunette.

"_The clown? You mean that messed up looking thing that you used to get madness to work for you?" _

_"_Yes." The young man said in a monotone voice. "He is in my mind." The blonde took in a deep breath. "Before the defeat from Stein, myself and the clown had a plan in case of a life or death situation. When I almost dead from Stein's attack, we made my body explode and the debrease covered the clown as he took on a small form that held my soul safely inside of it. After it escaped, the clown killed a man and replaced his soul with mine and the body can change it's shape and I chose the form that you see now. Which is how I am still alive and walking here today." Justin put a hand on Giriko's chest and pushed him away.

"_Where's the clown at then?"_

"I killed him." The guillotine said and walked away, stepping out in public so he didn't have to talk to the saw anymore, but that didn't mean Giriko was going to stop talking.

"_So, you killed the thing that saved you? So did you eat his soul?"_ Justin shook his head and put two fingers in his mouth to whistle for a taxi. "_I'm trying to understand you Justin. First you're a lapdog for that shitty shinigami, then you're obsessed with the kishin and it's madness and now I have no idea what the fuck you're doing!" _

_"_I don't know either." Justin muttered as he climbed into the taxi and told the driver to take him to the airport. The blonde grabbed the cellphone in his pocket and flipped it open, pressing it against his ear. "Hello? Yeah I'm on the way to the airport, which plane are you on again?" Justin said, looking over at the older man.

"_I see what you're doing. We're going to...New York? Hell yeah!" _

"Alright, I can't wait to get you...love you, bye."

"_What was with the 'love you'?" _Justin didn't say anything and closed the phone, thankful it didn't go off while he was faking the call. He decided that when he got out of the car, he was going to remove the phone's battery and destroy the sim card. He handed the driver the rest of his exchanged currency and got out of the car. After the taxi drove away, Justin reopened the phone and put it back against his ear.

"Find someone with a ticket and let's get this over with." He said and snapped the phone shut. As he and the saw walked into the busy building, Justin removed the phones battery and instead of destroying the sim card, he placed it inside of someone's bag. The guillotine decided to send the police, if there were any, on a wild goose chase for him.

Several, boring minutes later he saw Giriko doing his strange dance again toward a young woman. Justin was not going to enjoy getting this ticket. Making sure no one was looking, he got up and changed the shape of his face, turning it to make himself look older and he was even able to change his eye color as he headed to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I've lost my child and I was wondering if you could help me locate him."

"Oh my gosh, we should get the workers here to help." She said and turned around, looking for an employee. While she was distracted, Justin snatched the ticket out of her hand and quickly went back to his younger, blonde hair, blue eyed self. Before she could notice, he walked past her, hiding the ticket in his jacket pocket. "My ticket's gone, where did that man go? I've been robbed!" She cried and Justin couldn't hide a smirk as he ducked into a bathroom.

"_How come you didn't change your shape when you stole the man's id?"_

"I knew I could get away with using my natural face." Justin stated as he used the picture on the ticket to change his face and figure.

"_You've got tits now!"_ Giriko chuckled.

"I'm still more of a man than you ghosty." Justin said and slipped out of the bathroom. He tried his best to sound like a woman as he handed the worker his ticket and forced himself not to hit every single person that looked at his chest and rear.

"_You can easily get laid if you want." _The saw couldn't hold back laughter as the young man plopped himself in the seat and got ready for another long plane ride, one all the way back to America.

* * *

Now you know how Justin came back.


End file.
